


Karaoke Confessions

by DancingOnPluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Tobio, He's actually kinda good at singing in this, Hinata is overbearing (what's new), I'm Sorry, Karaoke, M/M, There's a tiny bit of Atsumu like a crumb, Tobio is emotionally constipated, Tobio is forced to sing lmao, and shy, karaoke fluff, this is short again why, this is super dumb, why am i posting this, why is karaoke so hard to spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingOnPluto/pseuds/DancingOnPluto
Summary: Kageyama is forced to sing for some stupid karaoke event, and Hinata gets to pick the song. Of course, it's a love song.If you read this, I'm so sorry. You should probably listen to "Looking Out For You" by Joy Again while reading this because it's what Kageyama is singing, but it's not necessary (Even though it would be kind of awkward). This entire thing is cheesy and dumb and awkward but I really wanted to post something for my favorite setter's birthday.UWAHHHH ALSO I'M SO SORRY I'M TRYING TO POST IT WITH THE PROPER EMPHASIS WORK BUT IT'S NOT WORKING JUST KNOW THAT ALL OF THE LYRICS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE EMPHASIZED I PROMISE I'LL GET THE HAND OF IT BUT NOW IT'S CONFUSING I'M SO SORRY AKJFHPAIOEHFPOASIJ
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Karaoke Confessions

“Cmon Kageyama! It’s your turn, Jesus! Get up there, you log!” Hinata pushed Kageyama up the stairs, up on _stage_ in front of _hundreds of people_.  
_Please be a dream, this cannot be happening, please let me wake up-_  
“Hey! I reserved a spot for you, I chose the song for you. You’ll be fine, I’ve heard you sing, you’re good.”  
“That was like _once _, Hinata! And it wasn’t even on purpose! Besides, this is in front of a million people-”  
“Kageyama Tobio? Last call? For Looking Out For You? By Joy Again? Kageyama Tobio?”  
“Here!” Hinata gave him one last final shove and he stumbled forward to stand awkwardly in the center of the stage. The man holding the microphone handed it to him and shuffled off the stage. It was quiet for a moment, and Kageyama turned to face the audience.  
_He shouldn’t have come to this stupid karaoke event. _  
Okay, he had exaggerated before. There were maybe 100 people in the room in total. To be honest, most of them weren’t looking at the stage, ignoring some of the more lousy singers to talk to their friends.  
Kageyama froze up as the music started to flow through the speakers, panicking when suddenly he didn’t know the song even though the words were on a big screen in front of him and-  
Oh.  
He knew this song.  
Hinata had shown it to him several months back, on a park bench in January. He had, of course, claimed he hated the song and ripped the headphone out of his ear (really just to save his burning cheeks from being spotted). Then, of course, he had gone home and listened to it on repeat for hours. Of course.  
Kageyama’s eyes found Hinata’s in the crowd. He wasn’t chatting away with his friends, even though Atsumu was awfully close to him, talking the night away. Hinata was staring with intensity, his amber eyes boring holes into Kageyama’s face. Though he was a little caught off guard, it put him to ease. Just a little.  
Normally, he would snap at Hinata, _“What?”_ and Hinata would tear his gaze away, crunching his brows together in concentration, like he was trying to figure out something. _“Nothing!”_ It reminded him of a normal walk home with his best friend, and he was a little less nervous than before. Just a little.  
And then suddenly words were appearing on the screen and it was time to sing.  
And sing he did.____

_____I guess I should stop looking out for you,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hinata, you dumbass, getting hit in the face again? Your receives suck.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Like I always do._ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s not my fault you spike like a maniac!”_ _ _ _ _

_____When will you start looking out for me too,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Kageyama, your nose is bleeding! Don’t die!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Instead of leaving me staring at my shoes?_ _ _ _ _

_____“Why are you just standing there staring at your shoes? I need to get home sometime, you know, Bakageyama.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Just the way you're glancing at me._ _ _ _ _

____And sometimes Hinata would glance at him, and when Kageyama turned to ask if there was something on his face, Hinata would look away quickly, like he didn’t want to be caught. Kageyama would roll his eyes._ _ _ _

_____Something about you just makes me feel guilty for liking you._ _ _ _ _

____The lurch in Kageyama’s stomach when Hinata would catch him staring and wave at him was probably something more than guilt, though._ _ _ _

_____When you’re with him._ _ _ _ _

___Kenma._ _ _

_____When you’re with him._ _ _ _ _

___Atsumu._ _ _

_____This is a love song for a girl who will never know it’s about her._ _ _ _ _

____God, he wanted to tell Hinata._ _ _ _

_____Know it’s pretty stupid,_ _ _ _ _

____And it was. It was just some stupid feelings that he didn’t understand and were probably temporary (probably), and if he told Hinata, they would probably go away (Probably, he hoped)._ _ _ _

_____But I’m much too shy to tell her._ _ _ _ _

____Yeah, and he was. Though he had no reason to be because Hinata accepted his personality and didn’t hate him for being such a shitty, introverted, emotionally constipated person. He didn’t hate himself and who he was around Hinata, yet if he tried to tell the stupid boy about how he was feeling (and he had), his throat just clogged and his face got red and he froze for no reason and it was horrible._ _ _ _

_____She’s beaming that smile_ _ _ _ _

____God, that stupid smile that would send swarms of butterflies loose in Kageyama’s stomach, and make his cheeks flush incredibly hot, he’d have to look away._ _ _ _

_____All the while, I’m all tripped up in my own throat._ _ _ _ _

____He wouldn’t be able to talk, he would stutter like an idiot._ _ _ _

_____I guess there is no hope._ _ _ _ _

____Oh god, Hinata was making eye contact with Kageyama again. Should he just look away? But it would be so hard to drag his gaze away from those warm eyes.  
Fuck it. Fine, Hinata wanted a challenge? Of course he did, he always did. So fine.  
_Yeah, I’m singing about you, dumbass. What the hell are you going to do about it?_ He hoped his eyes could deliver the message._ _ _ _

_____When you’re walking out in the snow,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Uwah! Don’t trip and die, Kageyama!”  
“Hah? I’m not made of glass, stupid.”_ _ _ _ _

_____I say I guess I should go._ _ _ _ _

_____“Aww, already?”_ _ _ _ _

_____And we’re talking about someone else,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Did you see Noya-san’s receive at the end of the set today, Kageyama? It was all, fwah!”_ _ _ _ _

_____When we should be talking about ourselves._ _ _ _ _

_____“That spike at the end of the game you did was all right, I guess.”  
“What?? You think so?”_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s the same old situation,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Have you thought about getting a girlfriend, Kageyama?”  
“No.”_ _ _ _ _

_____You’ve always got me waiting._ _ _ _ _

_____“Wait up, Kageyama! Jeez, you scramble away like a lizard or something.”  
“Hah?!”  
“Ow! I’m gonna go bald, Kageyama!”_ _ _ _ _

_____Come on dear, I think times a waistin’_ _ _ _ _

_____“Wow, we’re almost second years now, Kageyama.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Before we have to go back inside,_ _ _ _ _

_____“Hey, can you wanna come over to my house and study?”_ _ _ _ _

_____And return to our normal lives._ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay.”_ _ _ _ _

_____This is a love song for a girl who will never know it’s about her._ _ _ _ _

____And Kageyama was okay with that. He valued his friendship with Hinata._ _ _ _

_____Know it’s pretty stupid but I’m much too shy to tell her._ _ _ _ _

____Even if his feelings aren't reciprocated, even if he never did tell Hinata, as long as he got to see him at the end of the day and play volleyball with him, he would be all right._ _ _ _

_____She’s beaming that smile_ _ _ _ _

____Kageyama would much, much rather keep that smile in his life than drive it away with some embarrassing emotions that he didn’t quite understand._ _ _ _

_____All the while, I’m all tripped up in my own throat_ _ _ _ _

____He could definitely live with the annoying butterflies and flushed cheeks and sudden nervousness on his way to Hinata’s house until they went away (they won't). Hinata was his best friend and nothing more and it was fine with Kageyama (it wasn’t). Because one day, Kageyama will look back on this silly crush he has on Hinata and laugh at the fond memory of young love (he won’t)._ _ _ _

________“Hey, Kageyama? Do you like anyone?”_  
“Where did that come from?”  
“Just answer it! There’s gotta be someone!”  
“I… yeah. There is, I guess.”_

_____I guess there is no hope._ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO AWKWARD OSIHFSDHFPEOIHG  
> Thanks for reading though, it means the world to me. Any constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, I'm so sorry that was the cheesiest thing you've ever read. I fucked up the indenting, and also spent absolutely ages emphasizing all of that and if it doesn't work I'll scream. Until later my lovelies, and happy birthday Kageyama!


End file.
